PS I Loathe You My way
by KayleeRae
Summary: Massie and the pretty commitee are back in the main building and the boys are in the boxes, for now. Massie secretly wants derrick back but what happens when a new alpha comes in the picture.The rest of the pretty commitee is behind Massie the whole way.
1. Grand Apperance

**BOCD**

**Massie's Favorite Oak Tree**

**Monday, September 21**

**8:21 am**

"Alright girls we are back in so this appearance has to be spectacular and worth wild, so pull yourself together and in ten minutes we will have our ratings" Massie Block said.

Everything was going to be perfect for the rest of the year. The Pretty Committee had already gone through some bumps since the Briarwood boys invaded OCD. But Massie was willing to let the past go and enjoy eighth grade by ruling the school.

"Hey Massie, Glad to have you back in the main building", said none then other Kori as she passed by.

"Yeah I'm sure you all are happy".

"Emagawd, Massie look!",shrieked Alicia

Coming towards the oak tree was a drop dead gorgeous Bleach Blonde girl with a Kitson's Lauren Conrad Dress, all Chanel jewelery, a Kate Moss green tote, and Miu Miu pink pumps. Behind her was four other beautiful blondes all wearing designer clothes, but not near as pretty as there leader.

"Hi I am Mysie Larkson, the new seventh grade alpha"

" Hi I am Massie Block, the eighth grade alpha", Massie said.

" So it looks like we will be sharing BOCD together and I am willing to become friends with you if you are", said Mysie.

' Ummm yeah I'll think about that one, and just for your safety stay out of my way and no one will get hurt ", Massie said coldly.

And with that Mysie and her crew scurried over to the bench by the doors silently.

" That better give them a run for there money ,if they have any",said Dylan.

" Oh great her comes Derek and the boys, just what we need", Kristen said.

"Hey Massie ready to apologize?", asked Derrick.

"For what dating an immature soccer goalie who moons everyone? Yeah your right, sorry everyone for dating Derek Harrington, I really could have done so much better than him, and I now am. Oh look theres Dempsey!", said Massie said smoothly.

" Hey Massie Moo", said Dempsey

" Hi my one and only true love", Massie said looking at Derrick.

" Your Loss, Massie I bet you already miss me but looks like you and Dumpster Dempsey are falling for each other in the Dumpster", said Derrick.

" Wow, Derrick very smooth vocabulary you got there", said Massie.

Rinnnngggggggggggggg

" See you inside", said Dempsey.

"Alright everyone line up and it is time for the annual ratings, First up Dylan, you look awesome in your white silk chiffon flap Vivienne Tam dress. Now Kristen, you look great in your Juicy pink sweats and your personalized pumas. Next comes Alicia, you look stunning in your Ralph Lauren plaid skirt and your green cardigan complements everything you are wearing. Now it is Claire's turn, You look ah-mazing in my colorful Indian dress with DKNY platform heels. Making everyone here besides me a 9.6" said Massie.

" Now rate me", said Massie

" Okay, you look awh-some in you quarter sleeve striped pink and gray DKNY dress and you platform heels look great, making you a 9.7", said Alicia.

"Okay everyone line up by the door and we are going to walk to Rihanna's Disturbia, everyone know that song", said Massie.

" Yeah" , they all said surprisingly. "To the part of

Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum

Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum

Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum Bum Be-Dum Bum ", said Massie

"Ah 5,6,5.6,7,8", said Massie

Right as they walked in the new green cafe everyone's eyes were on them again,To Massie's likings.


	2. Mysie or Massie

**BOCD**

**Table Eighteen/ Nineteen**

**Monday, September 21**

**8:35**

Sadly even though boys got put in the Tiffany boxes they still had to join everyone for the morning announcements and even sadder they still sat at table eighteen so Massie kicked some LBRS out of table nineteen and combined table eighteen and nineteen. Not that she wanted to sit by Derek, she just wanted to annoy them so table eighteen would be back with its rightful owners, The Pretty committee.

"Massie I believe this our table now, not yours", said Derek.

" Oh yeah right ,Derek, you want her to be here", said Cam.

" Yeah right", said Derek.

" Okay look we all know you want me back, Derek but honestly I doubt that will ever happen, so stop trying so hard, because Its nawt working", Massie said.

" Why would I ever want you, my heart was stolen from someone better and hotter, so live with it", Derek said.

" Well than I have one concern how hot is she, because if she is to hot she'll make you look like a dump, like I did, said Massie. The girls all highfived Massie.

" Fine you wanted to see her, Mysie, come here", called Derek.

The Pretty Committee gasped.

" Hey Derek, did you need someth- oh hi Massie", said Mysie

" Oh so I see you have met my ex-girlfriend, Massie", said Derek.

" Oh yeah we've met and we pretty much hate each other", said Mysie.

" Yessss!! There's nothing better than two girls fighting over me", said Derek

" you wish", said Massie.

" I'll text you later, Mysie", said Derek.

"Okay, Bye", said Mysie.

Massie didn't know how to react next and the silence was killing her, so she did what every great alpha would do, pulled out her cell phone and pretended to text someone. Luckily the soccer coach called all Briarwood soccer players to the locker room.

"Okay could Mysie be any faker or I am I wrong", said Alicia

"No you are definitely but I don't really care for Derek anymore so it doesn't really matter anymore, at least not to me", said Massie

" So you have no feelings for him at all and don't really care who he dates", said Dylan.

"Okay look maybe I do have a little piece of my heart left for him, but whatever its not like he cares and I don't either", said Massie.


	3. Operation Clone

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Bedroom**

**Wednesday, September 23**

**4:45 pm **

"Thank you girls for all coming to my emergency meeting. This means a lot to me, and not only because its in your Pretty Committee contract." , said Massie.

"Now I bet you all are wondering why I called you here, am I right?, said Massie.

" Yes", They all said.

" Okay well first of all I have something to admit to all of you guys before I go on".

Massie was thinking on how she should break it to them that she still kind of liked Derrick. She had thought about this the whole ride home in the range rover, and she was sure the girls were wondering why she wasn't talking and gossiping with them. But this was a serious matter. She had thought of a plan for it all during Science and History. But forgot the fact that no one knew she still liked Derrick. And now they were all about to know.

"Okay...well I kind of still like Derrick", said Massie.

"What!! ", they all said.

"Well I kind of started to miss having him around, and I really don't like Mysie so I guess the only way for him not to date Mysie is for him not to like her, and that means he has to like me", said Massie.

"Does this mean we can call him Derrington now?", said Dylan.

"No, nawt until its official, and the plan is a success", said Massie.

"Why do I get the feeling this plan could possibly ruin our connection with the boys forever", said Kristen.

"Because they always ruin our connection for a short period of time and this one probably **will** ruin it forever, that is if they find out", said Claire.

"Well this plan also includes making sure Mysie doesn't take over the school, not that she would, but I always have to be prepared", said Massie.

"So whats your plan, then", Alicia said.

"Well heres what we have to do, clone Derrick's phone and Mysie's phone, so we can see what messages they are sending and to who", said Massie.

"Um...I'm not really trying to sound dumb or anything but we can't do that, you'd need like a super spy to do that", said Alicia.

"Thats why I have Brought Todd Lyons here, and Layne Abley", said Massie.

"Come on out boys", "Oops sorry Layne", Massie said not meaning it.

"Did you girls miss me?", Todd said.

"I'm only doing this for time with Claire",said Layne.

"Can I have my kiss now, Massie?, said Todd.

"Nice try, Todd, but your not getting a kiss until the mission is complete", Massie said.

"Okay, now we are going to plan to do this on Friday during Lunch time" "Todd, your going to have to pretend that your putting your cell phone number in Derricks phone, but really your going to give it to Layne and she will bring it back to her LBR table and clone it, then give it back to you to give back to Derrick", Massie.

"Now for Mysie, Todd your going to have to pretend to hit on her and flirt with her and tell her that you want to add your number to her contacts, but then bring it to Layne so she can clone it, then you can give it back to Mysie", said Massie.

"Okay that sounds like a good plan and all, but to clone a phone don't you have to have the exact same type of phone as the phone your cloning", said Kristen.

"Your right, thats why I have two Motorola Razors in my Prada bag", said Massie.

"How do you know they both have Razors?", said Dylan as she was munching on south beach diet chips.

"Because when your a 7th grade alpha thats the phone you have and when your an 8th grade alpha you have the iPhone. And also thats just the phone that most Briarwood boys have", said Massie.

"Thats true Josh has a Razor, So does Cam", Alicia and Claire said.

**BOCD**

**The Green Cafe**

**Friday, September 25**

**12:20**

"Ready Todd?, ready Layne?", asked Massie

"Yeah", they both said

"Okay, Layne you have both Razors. The black for Derrick and the pink for Mysie", said Massie

"Yeah", said Layne.

"I'm still confused on how Layne is cloning them", said Alicia.

"Like I'm going to reveal", said Layne.

"Whateves", said Alicia.

"On the count of three, 1 2 3, GO GET DERRICKS PHONE!!", Massie whisper screamed.

Todd ran over to table eighteen.

"Hey Derrick do you want my number? Just in case you are in need of any services that I do", said Todd.

"Sure, your like the coolest buddy I know", said Derrick. "What is it?".

"Oh, here let me go look at Claire's contacts in her phone so I can look at my number there and I'll take your phone so I can do it there. I'm horrible at remembering numbers", said Todd.

Derrick handed Todd his phone. Then Todd ran over to Claire who was by Layne then Handed Layne the phone.

Then Layne connected Derrick's phone to the other black razor.

After about a minute Todd ran back to Derrick and gave him his phone. Then went back to Massie.

"Operation _Derrick_ complete", Massie said. "Okay Todd now go do your thing with Mysie".

Todd ran over to table eight where Mysie and The Blondes were sitting.

"Hey Mysie, you look really Hot today", said Todd.

"Thanks, and who would you be?", said Mysie.

"I'm Todd Lyons and I'm in 5th grade and I was wondering if you wanted my number just in case you wanted me to annoy someone for you or anything like that", said Todd

"Sure?", said Mysie.

"Okay, let me take your phone over to my sister so I can get the number from her",said Todd.

Mysie handed him her phone.

Todd ran over to Layne. Then Layne connected Mysie's phone to the pink razor.

_Bee Bee Beep_

"Operation _Mysie_ complete", said Massie.


End file.
